Glimmer and Marvel: Long Live
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: Here's a little one-shot about Glimmer and MArvel...cheesy, I know, but I hope you like it! :  Continuation of Chapter Two of Glimmer and Clove: The Final Countdown AND IN THE LIST OF CHARACTERS YOU CAN WRITE ABOUT, THERE'S NO MARVEL! NO FAIR!


**This story is a little continuation of Chapter Two of my other story, Glimmer and Clove: The Final Countdown. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. Here's the link for Chapter One:**

**.net/s/6411250/1/bGlimmer_b_and_bCLove_b_The_Final_Countdown**

**This story's kind of cheesy, I know, and District One probably didn't have Prom, but whatever. I don't even know how I got the idea for this story…I guess I was just listening to Long Live and the idea popped into my head! I do not own the lyrics to Long Live! (But I do love it so much that I feel like crying every time I hear it.! . ) One-shot.**

When Marvel was in my hospital room, I fell in love with him all over again. When he left, I did some thinking. I thought about our lives in District One. Would we ever go back?

_I said remember this moment_

The Tracker Jacker venom had messed with my memory, but I tried so hard to remember moments of my life back in One.

_In the back of my mind_

I was finally able to pull a memory out from my jumbled mind: Prom night with Marvel.

_The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild_

Marvel and I were standing on the stage with three other couples, waiting to hear who would be Prom King and Queen. I wanted it so badly. My hand was shaking in Marvel's. The rest of the kids were screaming, chanting the names of their favorite couple.

_We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names_

Finally the waiting was over. The school principal opened the gold-embroidered envelope, smiled, and cried, "Our Prom King and Queen are Marvel and Glimmer!"

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

That night, it was a whirlwind of dancing, congratulations, and happiness. Pure happiness. I was in the arms of my King all night long.

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

My head was spinning. There were so many people talking to us, I could barely hear, much less remember any of their names. But I looked at Marvel, and everything was set straight. Marvel kept a level head the whole time.

_It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

Finally, my goal was complete. Ever since I was a little girl, I had dreamed of being Prom Queen; everyone's eyes on me. Even before Prom, I had always known Marvel and I would be together forever; being Prom King and Queen just strengthened the feeling.

_Long Live the walls we crashed through_

All of our troubles, all of our hardships, Marvel and I had gone through together. Every last one.

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

There were so many awards won that year-almost all them either going to me, Marvel, or both of us. I don't know why, but we were the most famous Prom couple ever, and about as famous as the Victors. Whenever, wherever we went, everything was handed to us on a silver platter.

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

So many people looked up to us. There were children and charities named after us. One little girl even came up to me and told me she had named her doll after me. I loved it.

_And bring on all the pretenders_

Not everyone was a fan. There were the pessimists, a.k.a. the other Prom King and Queen candidates and their supporters, who hated our guts. Ah, but what did I care? I was Prom Queen.

_I said remember this feeling, I pass the pictures around_

I found another memory buried in my jumbled-up mind. The morning of our reaping, Marvel and the rest of our friends had been over at my house for brunch. We were joking around, placing bets on who was going to go, because we were sure none of _us _were, I mean, come on? It's not like any of us ever needed to sign up for tesserae, and, even if we did get picked, I'm sure there were plenty of kids willing to volunteer for the Prom couple and their friends, right? Right. At least, that's what we thought. I brought out pictures from Prom night and the many joyful weeks afterward, with the sarcastic words, "Okay, everybody, let's take one last look at these pictures just…in case…" I had laughed and wiped away a fake tear.

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines, waiting for right now_

Then we had been called. I had looked each of my friends in the eye, waiting for one of them to willingly volunteer, but, obviously, nobody did. Disgusted, I had rolled my eyes and walked to the stage. Marvel had followed afterward. Marvel and I had locked eyes, and I had known that we were each thinking the same thing: We thought about all the attention we had gotten after Prom, how we were known throughout pretty much all of District One, and how there was still one thing we had wanted more than anything: to be known by all of Panem.

Well, we had just gotten our wish.

_We are the kings and the queens; you traded your baseball cap for a crown; when they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town_

I don't know what was wrong with the guards that day, but somehow one of our old Prom competitors had gotten through to us and had sneered into the mic, "Well, look at your King and Queen now. Helpless and sentenced to death. How very touching." He had snatched Marvel's hat off his head and instead replaced it with a cheap plastic crown. He shoved small trophies into our hands and cried, "Hold them up! Hold them up so everyone can see what they say!"

On one trophy was the word _Good; _the other _Bye._

_And the cynics were outraged, screaming "This is absurd!" Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Finally, it was like something hit my friends in the head. One of them stood up, and yelled, "Get him off the stage! Get him _off!" _The rest of our friends had joined in, yelling at the guards to get the guy off the stage. I looked at the guy, dresses terribly for the reaping, in tattered pants and an old shirt, and shot daggers from my eyes, as he was pulled off the stage.

_Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground, May these memories break our fall_

After all the commotion that had happened, we all just stood there awkwardly until our escort finally cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your District One tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

I thought of the pictures that we had looked at just over an hour before, and how those memories were the only things that were going to keep me sane in the arena.

_Will you take a moment; promise me this, that you'll stand by me forever_

After the reaping, we were ushered into the train that would take us into the Capitol. Walking to a comfy-looking living room, Marvel flashed his wonderful smile and asked, "Allies?"

I smiled.

_But if God forbid Fate should step in, and force us into a goodbye_

Then Marvel's face had turned serious. He held my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"Glimmer, we won't have long to be together. I mean…obviously, the Games…there can only be one winner. And…you need to try to win, Glimmer. I'll do everything in my power to stop you from dying."

"N-no, don't talk like that! Everything's going to be okay!" I had said helplessly.

"Glimmer. This is the Hunger Games. One of us is going to die. And it _will not _be you."

_If you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name; tell them how the crowds went wild, tell them how I hope they shine_

"And when you win, Glimmer, I don't want you to come home and miss me. And I want you to move on with your life. I want you to get married, have kids, and don't let my memory get in your way. But…I want your kids to know who I am. Show them our pictures, Glimmer, tell them about being Prom Queen. Tell them all about it. Tell them everything."

By this time, Marvel had me crying.

_One day we will be remembered._

I shook my head suddenly. "No, Marvel. I won't let you die for me. If it's anyone who deserves to go home it's you. And, if we both don't make it, we'll be together again. And," I said, smiling through my tears, "We _will _be remembered."


End file.
